finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance jobs
Every race can choose between several primary job classes without requirements in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Mastering a certain amount of action abilities for certain classes unlocks secondary jobs. Characters can freely switch to any primary or unlocked secondary class outside of battle. Skillsets containing abilities the character has mastered can be equipped as secondary skillsets; the character can use all mastered A-Abilities (action abilities) of this secondary skillset. Some abilities, like the Jump attack, additionally require certain equipment. The Item command is the default secondary skillset. Additionally, a character can equip all reaction, support and combo abilities they previously mastered in any class. Classes not unlocked with any character won't be displayed on the class switching screen. Classes must be unlocked individually for each character. Unlocking a class for the first time will make that class option visible for all characters with compatible races, but they won't be able to use that class unless they meet the requirements themselves. When a character learns all the abilities of one job, that job will be considered mastered and marked with a star above it in the class switching screen. Job tree Human jobs Primary jobs FFTA-job-soldier.gif|'Soldier' FFTA_Soldier_Portrait.gif|'Soldier' FFTA-job-thiefH.gif|'Thief' FFTA_Thief_Portrait.gif|'Thief' FFTA-job-archerH.gif|'Archer' FFTA_Archer_Portrait.gif|'Archer' FFTA-job-whtmageH.gif|'White Mage' FFTA_White_Mage_Portrait.gif|'White Mage' FFTA-job-blkmageH.gif|'Black Mage' FFTA_Black_Mage_Portrait.gif|'Black Mage' Secondary jobs FFTA-job-fighter.gif|'Fighter' 2x Soldier A-Abilities. FFTA_Fighter_Portrait.gif|'Fighter' FFTA-job-paladin.gif|'Paladin' 2x Soldier A-Abilities. FFTA_Paladin_Portrait.gif|'Paladin' FFTA-job-ninja.gif|'Ninja' 2x Thief A-Abilities. FFTA_Ninja_Portrait.gif|'Ninja' FFTA-job-hunter.gif|'Hunter' 2x Archer A-Abilities. FFTA_Hunter_Portrait.gif|'Hunter' FFTA-job-bluemage.gif|'Blue Mage' 1x White and Black Mage A-Abilities. FFTA_Blue_Mage_Portrait.gif|'Blue Mage' FFTA-job-IllusionistH.gif|'Illusionist' 5x Black Mage and 3x White Mage A-Abilities. FFTA_Illusionist_Portrait.gif|'Illusionist' Human stat growth Bangaa jobs Primary jobs FFTA-job-warrior.gif|'Warrior' FFTA_Warrior_Portrait.gif|'Warrior' FFTA-job-whtmonk.gif|'White Monk' FFTA_White_Monk_Portrait.gif|'White Monk' Secondary jobs FFTA-job-bishop.gif|'Bishop' 2x White Monk A-Abilities. FFTA_Bishop_Portrait.gif|'Bishop' FFTA-job-defender.gif|'Defender' 2x Warrior A-Abilities. FFTA_Defender_Portrait.gif|'Defender' FFTA-job-dragoon.gif|'Dragoon' 2x Warrior A-Abilities. FFTA_Dragoon_Portrait.gif|'Dragoon' FFTA-job-gladiator.gif|'Gladiator' 2x Warrior A-Abilities. FFTA_Gladiator_Portrait.gif|'Gladiator' FFTA-job-templar.gif|'Templar' 2x White Monk A-Abilities. FFTA_Templar_Portrait.gif|'Templar' Bangaa stat growth Nu mou jobs Primary jobs FFTA-job-beastmaster.gif|'Beastmaster' FFTA_Beastmaster_Portrait.gif|'Beastmaster' FFTA-job-blkmageNM.gif|'Black Mage' FFTA_Black_Mage_Nu_Mou_Portrait.gif|'Black Mage' FFTA-job-whtmageNM.gif|'White Mage' FFTA_White_Mage_Nu_Mou_Portrait.gif|'White Mage' Secondary jobs FFTA-job-alchemist.gif|'Alchemist' 5x Black Mage and 3x White Mage A-Abilities. FFTA_Alchemist_Portrait.gif|'Alchemist' FFTA-job-IllusionistNM.gif|'Illusionist' 5x Black Mage and 3x White Mage A-Abilities. FFTA_Illusionist_Nu_Mou_Portrait.gif|'Illusionist' FFTA-job-morpher.gif|'Morpher' 5x Beastmaster A-Abilities. FFTA_Morpher_Portrait.gif|'Morpher' FFTA-job-sage.gif|'Sage' 3x White Mage and 2x Beastmaster A-Abilities. FFTA_Sage_Portrait.gif|'Sage' FFTA-job-timemageNM.gif|'Time Mage' 5x Black Mage A-Abilities. FFTA_Time_Mage_Portrait.gif|'Time Mage' Nu mou stat growth Viera jobs Primary jobs FFTA-job-fencer.gif|'Fencer' FFTA_Fencer_Portrait.gif|'Fencer' FFTA-job-whtmageV.gif|'White Mage' FFTA_White_Mage_Viera_Portrait.gif|'White Mage' FFTA_Archer_Viera_Portrait.gif|'Archer' FFTA-job-archerV.gif|'Archer' Secondary jobs FFTA-job-assassin.gif|'Assassin' 2x Elementalist and 1x Sniper A-Ability. FFTA_Assasin_Portrait.gif|'Assassin' FFTA-job-sniper.gif|'Sniper' 2x Archer A-Ability. FFTA_Sniper_Portrait.gif|'Sniper' FFTA-job-redmage.gif|'Red Mage' 1x Fencer A-Ability. FFTA_Red_Mage_Portrait.gif|'Red Mage' FFTA-job-summoner.gif|'Summoner' 2x White Mage and 2x Elementalist A-Ability. FFTA_Summoner_Portrait.gif|'Summoner' FFTA-job-elementalist.gif|'Elementalist' 1x White Mage and 1x Fencer A-Ability. FFTA_Elementalist_Portrait.gif|'Elementalist' Viera growth Moogle jobs Primary jobs FFTA-job-animist.gif|'Animist' FFTA_Animist.gif|'Animist' FFTA-job-blkmageM.gif|'Black Mage' FFTA_Black_Mage_Moogle_Portrait.gif|'Black Mage' FFTA-job-thiefM.gif|'Thief' FFTA_Thief_Moogle_Portrait.gif|'Thief' Secondary jobs FFTA-job-gunner.gif|'Gunner' 1x Animist A-Ability. FFTA_Gunner_Portrait.gif|'Gunner' FFTA-job-mogknight.gif|'Mog Knight' 1x Animist A-Ability. FFTA_Mog_Knight_Portrait.gif|'Mog Knight' FFTA-job-timemageM.gif|'Time Mage' 5x Black Mage A-Abilities. FFTA_Time_Mage_Moogle_Portrait.gif|'Time Mage' FFTA-job-juggler.gif|'Juggler' 2x Thief A-Abilities. FFTA_Juggler_Portrait.gif|'Juggler' FFTA2-TinkerSprite.gif|'Gadgeteer' 2x Thief A-Abilities. FFTA_Gadgeteer_Portrait.gif|'Gadgeteer' Moogle growth Special jobs FFTA llednar.png|'Biskmatar' (non-playable) FFTA ezel.gif|'Hermetic' FFTA judgecid.gif|'Judgemaster' FFTA babus.gif|'Runeseeker' Other jobs FFTA-Ritz1.png|'Class Head' FFTA_Class_Head_Portrait.gif|'Class Head' FFTA Custodian.png|'Custodian' FFTA_Madrine_Custodian_Portrait.gif|'Custodian' FFTA Guiness.png|'D.J.' FFTA_Guiness_DJ_Portrait.gif|'D.J.' FFTA mewt.gif|'Librarian' Mewt_Portrait.gif|'Librarian' FFTA-Marche1.png|'New Kid' FFTA_New_Kid_Portrait.gif|'New Kid' FFTA Nurse Job.png|'Nurse' FFTA_Marisa_Portrait.gif|'Nurse' FFTA Colin.png|'PE Head' FFTA_PA_Head_Portrait_Colyn.gif|'PE Head' FFTA Lyle.png|'PE Head' FFTA_PA_Head_2_Portrait_Lylie_Portrait.gif|'PE Head' FFTA-bqremedi.gif|'Battle Queen' Mr._Leslaie.gif|'Leslaie' FFTA_Lesaie_Master_Portrait.gif|'Leslaie' FFTA_Pub.gif|'Pub' FFTA_Pub_Portrait.gif|'Pub' FFTA_Shop_Cyril_Portrait.gif|'Shop' FFTA_Sprohm_Shop_Portrait.gif|'Shop' FFTA_Monster_Banker_Portrait.gif|'Monster Bank' FFTA_Prisonkeeper.gif|'Prison' FFTA_Prison_Sprohm_Portrait.gif|'Prison' FFTA_Cid_Rewordker_Portrait.gif|'Coworker' Cid_coworker.gif|'Coworker' Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Job lists es:Lista de oficios de Final Fantasy Tactics Advance